1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to semiconductor topology, and more particularly to a monolithic integrated circuit (IC) chip that integrates (e.g., monolithically integrates) multiple transistors of different types (e.g., different structures and different material systems) on a single chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Various semiconductor materials may be used to create IC components, including silicon (Si) and silicon carbide (SiC).
While Si is commonly used for electronics, SiC may be used for high-power electronics, because it can withstand both high temperatures and high voltage. Different types of transistors having different structures, such as bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), junction gate field-effect transistors (JFETs), and metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), may be made of SiC. As such, lateral BJTs, JFETs, or MOSFETs made of SiC may be used in ICs for high-power electronics. By contrast, standard complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) circuitry using MOSFETs made of materials other than SiC generally cannot withstand higher voltages. Accordingly, a monolithic IC chip utilizing CMOS technology is not feasible without the use of SiC MOSFETs, which have a higher tolerance to higher voltages.